


Uncovered

by krazykitkat



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazykitkat/pseuds/krazykitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's seen you in a lot less, and while he's complimented and flirted, he's never reacted like that. - Missing scenes for episode 3x06 "Lone Wolf"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncovered

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: Uncovered  
> RATING: PG  
> DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of Shane Brennan Productions, CBS Television Studios and Belisarius Productions. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Missing scenes for episode 3x06 "Lone Wolf".  
> THANKS: To Rinkle for betaing.

You're focussed on the target and finding your character, as you pull your shirt off over your head and push your boobs up into the centre of attention.

But you can't miss the way that Deeks is looking at you.

*

"What was that about?" you ask, on the way down in the elevator. He's been unusually quiet since you rejoined him.

"What was what about?"

You smack him on the arm. "Your eyes popping out of your head when I took my shirt off." It isn't making any sense to you. He's seen you in a lot less, and while he's complimented and flirted, he's never reacted like that.

"There was a woman in the pool," he replies, eyes fixed on the changing floor number. "And the air was a little rarified up there."

A call from Callen prevents you from pulling apart Deeks' ridiculous cover story.

*

"You have got to be kidding. " You frown as Hetty hands you a small bikini and nothing else. "I don't even get a sarong?"

Hetty is in full mission-mode with no time for sympathy. "The object is to distract the men on that boat long enough so that your team mates can slip onboard unnoticed."

"And my breasts aren't distracting enough in this tank top?"

She stares you down, pushing you into the change-room with a sharp, "Two minutes."

"Why do I have to be the woman on this team?" You peel off your jeans. "Do I at least get to wear clothes until we get on the boat?"

It isn't Hetty who answers.

You throw a boot at him.

*

"Ready?" asks Callen, as he and Sam walk past your car on their way to the boat.

You sigh and unzip your jeans.

Deeks is pretending not to watch, but you can feel his gaze following as you expose more and more skin. Over your ass, down your legs...

You most definitely do not slow your undressing to make him squirm.

*

You redress in front of him, putting more movement into your motions than you would normally, particularly when you pull up your jeans. He sneaks a few looks, but doesn't react with the same intensity as the twice you've stripped today. You roll your eyes. This is something you really didn't need to know about your partner's turn-ons. On the other hand, if you ever want to distract him...

You hold out your hand for the car keys and he throws them to you. Turning up the radio to beyond safe volume, you wait for him to complain.

He's trying not to grin.

You punch him on the shoulder.

He doesn't question why.


End file.
